


the fifth of July

by swenvxp



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swenvxp/pseuds/swenvxp
Summary: just a small and simple swanqueen fic  based from a roleplay that I did. Regina forgets their anniversary.. but then has plenty of making up to do. ( hella angst, some fluff then smut). May be multi chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted on here. I really hope y’all enjoy it and leave feedback. Enjoy! - Bea 🌻

Emma Marie swan mills loved married life. After far too many years of countless, pointless relationships, arguments and denials of any feelings towards each other, besides either hatred of friendship, the pair had finally stopped ignoring their gut and now the swan mills family were truly living out their happily ever after together, with their son at 108 Mifflin street. Their perfect family home. Emma was sheriff. Which, admittedly wasn’t such a strenuous job but she enjoyed it, and of course the occasional free bear claws from ruby made it worth her while. Regina, being her usual regal self, was mayor and Henry was in high school. Now being fully content with his life as he had his family together.

After the two had admitted true love and finally decided to screw everything else and be together, everything seemed to be calm and safe in storybrooke (which was certainly a first) but nobody was complaining. All was well, and even though the pair seemed to have everything they could ever possibly want, the past six months caused Emma to be doubtful. Regina had lost an assistant and was far too picky to even try and choose a new one that she trusted to be up to the same standard and was capable of doing everything she required as the queen of the realms. She was stuck doing everything at the office. 

So, more hours at the office equals fewer hours spent at home. Which her wife truly detested. It didn’t stay off this way of course, at first they made it work, Regina would work later than usual but always made sure to be home by the time Henry was off to bed so that he and Emma could relax together and watch a movie before falling asleep in each other’s arms. Emma would bring takeout to Regina's office on her lunch so they could eat grilled cheese and salad together like old times. However, in more recent months this had worsened. Emma started getting calls from Regina being home even later... these eventually turned to short texts. then escalated to calling up and canceling lunches. She would be gone before Emma could wake up and kiss her good morning, and wound the return until Emma had got sick of waiting up so she ended up going to bed without her. but today.. today pushed Emma over the edge.

The soulmates’ five year wedding anniversary fell on July the fifth and Emma felt ecstatic. She had a warmth in her tummy that made her think, regardless of this distance that had been sitting between them, Regina would make it all better today. And even just that one day of pure bliss with the love of her life would allow her to handle the rest of things that got thrown at her. Therefore, Emma let it slide that Regina never mentioned it when they woke, assuming there would be surprise plans in the afternoon or evening. A call to inform her of reservations never came, so Emma arranged something on her own and simply called Regina to ensure she would be home in time. Not Rowling her why as she assumed Regina already knew and would stay true to her guarantee of finishing work at 6. She had promised she’d be home on time. 

So Emma laid out vanilla and cinnamon candles, scattered rose petals along almost every inch of their floor, even ran a bubble bath with Regina’s classic lavender scent, she bought Regina’s favorite champagne and even played classy music Regina loved. Also paired with an extremely sexy but very uncomfortable outfit Emma wore for her especially. Cooking Regina's famous lasagne for 7. She waited... and waited and.. yes.. waited. Leaning against the counter, then moving to the dining table, then eventually her back tired so she relaxed on the couch, nursing a glass of wine. What felt like a boulder of anticipation weighed down on her stomach as she watched the seconds on the clock tick by. Until eventually... midnight rolled around. a small, stray tear escaped down the blondes cheek.... she knew. So she blew out the candles, turned off the music, poured away the wine. And put a robe over an outfit she felt ridiculous in but would have worn for her wife. Just as she fell to her knees and began to gather the rose petals into a trash bag with tears spilling down her cheeks. She heard the door, click.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prepare for a little more angst in this chapter as Regina and Emma begin hashing it out. Don’t worry. I have plenty more to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter! I added paragraphs along with some dialogue for you all. Don’t forget to leave feedback. Enjoy! - Bea 🌻

You know sometimes when your heart just... sinks. The feeling of an organ plummeting into your stomach. In this very moment, as she knelt on hands and knees scraping hands full of unappreciated rose petals into a bag, feeling both infuriated and exhausted all at the same time. This is the exact experience Emma swan had as the old front door clicked closed and she heard that all too familiar sound of heels clicking upon tiled marble flooring. The sound of crisp leather hitting the floor as Regina dropped her bag, slid off her shoes and hung her coat. As much as Emma wanted to scream and shout at the woman about to walk through that door when it finally happened and Regina’s face came into view, all the woman wanted to do is rush to her wife in the doorway, throw her arms wildly around her and kiss her senseless. 

Alas. As Regina stepped into the lounge, files still clutched firmly in hand, her soft mocha eyes took in the sight of the living room. Just from the look on her face, you could tell her heart was sinking also... For a split second no words were shared between them. Just the sound of steady breaths as they both prepared for what was inevitably to come. The mayor broke the silence by clearing her throat and placing the files on the desk nearest to her, her eyes wandered from wall to wall of the room. Candles, champagne, fireplace, rose petals, classical music, Emma in lingerie, what could possibly- oh... The realization dawned hitting Regina smack in the face like a tonne of bricks all at once. Today wasn’t the fourth.. but the fifth, her and Emma’s anniversary was today. Pieces of the devastatingly sad story slowly coming together in Regina’s mind, yet.. the only words spilled from her lips were simple “I-...Emma I just..” Any other word caught in her throat along with her breath. As if her body wouldn’t allow them to be spoken as it was sent into shock due to its own actions.

The sight of her loving wife knelt in the floor wearing only skimpy lingerie and now tear-stained cheeks and a broken smile was enough to practically knock Regina off her feet. “ baby I just.. it was work and I was so busy and the schedule and I didn’t check my calendar and I-I oh god honey I jus-“

“ stop.” a raised hand ceased her sentence mid ramble. “ just. Stop. Regina. You didn’t check your calendar?” Emma scoffed, her tone dripping with sarcasm and questioning. As she stood, she continued “the only reason you would have known it was our five year anniversary is if you glanced at your fucking calendar?” The sudden use of such crass language threw Regina off and she blinked rapidly to regain her composure. Regina was well aware that she had minimal defense, yet a queen never went down without a fight

. “Emma. Look I’m sorry alright? I am so, so sorry my darling I just... well you know how busy I’ve been with the office and the extra paperwork and missing an assistant between the meetings and everything else I just... Look I forgot, but I’m here now” Half a smile graced Regina’s lips as she took a cautious step forward towards the now much angrier looking blonde. As Regina’s hands lifted to take Emma’s in hers, Emma snatched her palms away and wrapped her shaky limbs around her body.  
“that’s just it Regina. You’re only here... NOW. It’s 1 am for crying out loud. You were due home at 7. I had everything planned and you just... well, you chose the office” a painful laugh tore from her lungs “but hey..what’s new right?” Regina was stuck in place, stunned to silence at the sudden outburst as Emma began pacing back and forth in front of the now burnt-out fireplace, hands flailing wildly as she spoke so rapidly. “ you just... You put yourself first, all of the time! Not me nor Henry, we need you, I need my wife back, a-and Henry his mother. We are supposed to be a family and currently, I feel like mine is broken. Your side of the bed is already cold before I have time to cuddle you in the morning. And I’m already back there too tired of waiting up by the time you finally arrive home.” Her uncontrollable rambling ran its course before the blonde stopped dead in her tracks and had her gaze locked on her shoes. A long breath of realization fell from Emma’s lips, the lump in her throat being swallowed could be heard so loudly in the silent room. Before Emma spoke once more “it’s me... isn’t it?” The figure now turned to stare questioningly at the very guilty and now confused brunette.   
“ I’m the reason you’re never home aren’t I?” She shook her head and let her limp body fall to the plush cushions on the couch but even their expensive leather couldn’t stop her spiral now. “ you stay out late.. you leave early... it’s all to avoid me! This explains the all-all of the avoided lunches and canceled plans. You just, needed an excuse for some time apart didn’t you?” She accused suddenly springing to her feet and now only inches away from her wife’s face.

Regina simply shook her head in disbelief “darling. Stop. That’s ridiculous, I-I love you with every fiber of my being. Why on earth would I ever want to avoid you?” “ it’s the only thing that makes sense right now... it’s my fault really, I mean, I should have seen it coming I... I got too comfortable and I wasn’t caustic is I-I fell in love and I expected everyone else to get bored eventually I just..” she paused. Freshly refilled tears eyes bore into Regina’s and they both stared miserably at each other, “I never expected it from you... I guess I got caught up in living the fairytale” Emma finally came to the end of her rambling and stood breathless, Face to face with her wife. All Regina wanted to do is pull Emma close promise to never let go, to tell her she loved her and everything was alright between them. But in this split second, as they stared at each other. Regina observed the expression on Emma’s face and knew this could not be fixed with a hug... not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hella angst as usual people. However after many requests I have included a little fluff so enjoy’ 🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter is up. Fourth is in the works. Enjoy the fluff.. - Bea 🌻

The pair stood like that for what felt like an entire lifetime. Regina's lips parted as to speak, but was cut off by Emma’s limbs suddenly jerking into action. She stepped back to pick up her jacket, pulling it on over her robe without another word. Reginas eyes furrowed in confusion and she went to reach out for the woman but stilled before she reaches her, so she didn’t, push her into leaving.  
“Emma. Darling, where on earth are you going? It’s late and you’re upset. Just get some sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow?” she asked with a hint of optimism in her tone.  
“No. No.. I don’t want- I can’t be here right now. Not in this room. Not with you. I just.. I need some air okay? Give me some space please...” Emma pleaded whilst holding Reginas gaze intensely as if that would act as persuasion.  
“But... I don’t want you to do anything silly, Em. Come on, just think about this. Can’t we go to bed and talk it all out in the morning when we both have clear minds?” Regina begged.  
“Oh, I am thinking very clearly now, actually. Clearer than I have in a while. I’m seeing your true selfishness for what it is. And I know for sure that a drink is going to help me process.”  
The only thoughts coursing through Regina's mind were memories of the deep conversations Emma and Regina would have late at night on her porch all those years ago.

“𝐒𝐞𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐦𝐞𝐞, 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐬𝐰𝐚𝐧. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐞, 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧.” 𝐑𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐚 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐮𝐬𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐫𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐞.  
“𝐒𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧?” 𝐄𝐦𝐦𝐚 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐰. 𝐀𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐦 𝐮𝐧𝐚𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐩𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞. 

“𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮’𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐝𝐞. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬.”

“ 𝘀𝗲𝗲, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗻𝗼 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗺𝗲 𝗺𝗶𝘀𝘀 𝘀𝘄𝗮𝗻. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗲𝗲, 𝗶𝘁 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘀 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻.” 𝗥𝗲𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗮 𝘀𝗽𝗼𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘂𝘀𝘂𝗮𝗹 𝗿𝗲𝗴𝗮𝗹 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗱𝗲𝘀𝗰𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗲.  
“𝗦𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻?” 𝗘𝗺𝗺𝗮 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗻 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘄. 𝗔𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗺𝗽𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗺 𝘂𝗻𝗮𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗽𝗲𝗿 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝘂𝘁𝗲. 

“𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗳 𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗲𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂’𝘃𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗮𝗱𝗲. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝘄𝗼 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀.”

Right now Regina couldn’t act as if the thought of Emma climbing in her car and driving away. Reverting back to her old ways didn’t cross her mind. It terrified her.  
Yet, before she could pull herself out of dwelling in her own thoughts, Emma had located her keys and was making her way out of the door, allowing a cool breeze to flow in making both women shudder. Emma, however, didn’t pause. She simply continued walking outside and opened the door to her yellow bug sitting beside Reginas Mercedes in their driveway. She yanked open the door and turned back to look at her wife once more. The saddest of glances exchanged between the two as she climbed in and slammed the door.  
The brunette leaned in the doorway, her arms folded in front of her acting like armor against the hurtful scene unfolding before her. She watched the car carrying her wife eventually disappear into the streets of Storybrooke. She closed the door and made her way upstairs, intending to wait for Emma there. 

Several hours later, Emma returned home. Pounding her knuckles harshly upon the oak door of their house for several minutes straight until it was opened rather abruptly by Regina, therefore sending the blonde tumbling to the floor just over the threshold, inevitably bumping her head as it collided with the floor.  
“Ouchie,” she complained as she rolled over and rubbed the spot that would definitely bruise.  
Her wife looked down at her with an accusing gaze and her face scrunched up as she smelled the air around her. “Have you been drinking?” 

“Nooooooo! Of course not dear. My wife would kill meee,” she slurred, struggling to sit up.  
“Okay, try and tell the time then.”  
With a simple scoff, Emma turned to face the clock “Yo, clock. I ain’t been drinking k?” Emma mumbled with a proud grin and turned back tho her wife. “Ah, see? Told yaaaa.”  
With a disapproving shake of her head, Regina knelt down and hooked her arms under her wife’s and slowly lifted her to her feet and held her against her body. “Okay drunky, let’s get you to bed.”  
After an easy fifteen-minute struggle of Regina helping Emma up the stairs and into bed, she laid Emma in it. She sat beside her stroking a soft palm through her smooth golden locks. Staring at her with a truly loving gaze.  
“Oh, Emma... I love you, my dear. So, so much. And I could not be sorrier for what I put you through. Trust me when I say I’m going to be everything you want me to be and more. I just.. I cannot lose you, my love.”  
She leaned down and pressed her plump lips to a sleeping Emma’s forehead before wiping a tear from her own cheek.  
Letting out a shuddering breath, Regina slipped between the sheets and shuffled closer to her wife, burying her head against Emma’s arm. She subconsciously shifted and wrapped it around her. All Regina had wanted all night.  
As the mayor stared adoringly at Emma laying deep in sleep next to her, yet snuggled into her side. She hoped they could just stay like this for a while, at peace with each other. However, there was a part of her that knew this wasn’t going to be as easy as she hoped. Tomorrow’s events were unknown and possibly disastrous. So, Regina decided to lay there and soak up this moment before tomorrow has begun and storm Emma flew her way ten times worse than tonight as she was aware Emma had been making her self worse by simultaneously spiraling and throwing back drinks like they were apple juice.  
Tonight, just for tonight. The pair rested in each other’s arms like they didn’t have a Care in the world. However, the morning was a mere few hours away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is not ready to let go of anything, prepare for some emotional positivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, the fourth chapter. Sorry for the delay. I wanted to get up as soon as I could so it hasn’t been looked over for grammar. Apologies for any errors. Enjoy! - Bea 🌻

Warm, bright rays of sunlight spilled through the cracks in the blinds and filled the dimly lit bedroom where the married couple lay. As the pair had been awake until horrendous hours of the morning, both were still sleeping soundly. That is of course until Henry's bedroom door slammed closed forcing the very hungover blonde to wake sulkily. Lifting her head that felt as though it was weighed down by a bag of rocks.  
Barely being able to lift it high enough to look around the room, she quickly gave up and rolled over, dropping back down onto the soft heaven like pillows. Her eyes taking in the strange sight of raven locks sprawled wildly over the pillow as her wife slept soundly beside her. A view that was so foreign to her it almost took her breath away to hear steady breaths coming from the other side of the  
bed.  
Without another thought, Emma practically dove between olive-toned arms and rested her sore head on Regina’s chest. Snuggling her cheek into the crook of Regina’s neck and inhaling her sweet aroma, even after sleeping she still smelt faintly of vanilla. And oh how Emma adored it.  
They slept with Emma in her wife's arms for another hour before Regina finally stirred and bright sunlight spilled through the cracks  
in the blinds and filled the dimly lit bedroom. As the pair of women had been awake until a horrendous hour, both were still sleeping soundly. That is of course until Henry's bedroom door slammed closed forcing the very hungover blonde to wake sulkily. Lifting her head that felt as though it was weighed down by a bag of rocks.  
Barely lifting it high enough to look around the room, she rolled over and dropped back down onto the soft heaven like pillows. Her eyes taking in the strange sight of raven locks sprawled wildly over the pillow as her wife slept soundly beside her. A view that was so foreign to her it almost took her breath away to hear her steady breaths coming from the other side of the bed.  
Without another thought, Emma practically dove beneath olive-toned arms that she had missed so dearly, and rested her sore head on Regina's chest. Snuggling her cheek into the crook of Regina's neck and inhaling her sweet aroma, even after sleeping she still smelt faintly of vanilla. And oh how Emma adored it.  
They slept with Emma in her wife's arms like that for another hour before Regina finally stirred and felt the strange feeling of a weight against her body and her eyes fluttered open with a clear of her throat " e-Emma?.." she mumbled confused as to why the woman who was adamant that she detested her the night before was now sleeping peacefully hugging her.  
At the mention of her name Emma hummed and slowly woke "Hmph... Regina? You're um.. you're still here" she stated but spoke as if it was a fact. Regina's heart ached at the woman's confusion " why?... I haven't woken next to you in. Well, I can't even remember" Emma said sternly. Sitting up and shuffling out of her arms.  
Regina sat up also and looked guiltily down at her hands wrung together as for once in her life, she was unsure as to how to handle this particularly awkward and sensitive subject. " yes well I didn't believe me leaving for work this early would help my position currently in the dog house. We need to sort this em.." she reached forward and Emma actually allowed her to take her hand and intertwine their fingers. Rubbing her thumb along Emma's hand lovingly. "So.. why don't we head downstairs? Get some coffee and have a chat?" She offered in attempt to be as polite as possible and not anger Emma further. However, this clearly backfired when Emma scoffed " you're talking to me like.. like. I'm a part of some business meetings. Tell me what you're feeling Regina. I suggest you start with how you intend to change your actions?" Emma folded her arms sternly over her chest defensively.  
Regina, however, didn't bite to Emma's raising voice and harsh words. She just smiled softly and chewed her lip " how about.. you go shower whilst I put on a pot of coffee and make breakfast like I used to.. then we can have a family day?" She offered nervously not wanting to be rejected again. The sound of optimism seeping through her tone and being easily picked up by Emma. So the blonde sighed defeatedly, after all. She never was so good at refusing the brunette, she always seemed to cave.  
" I guess.. that would be acceptable. I'm going to brush the smell of liquor from my mouth" they both scrunched in their faces in distaste almost identically. After so many years of marriage this tends to happen.  
After their first year of being together, Regina began I order the occasional grilled cheese, and Emma even paired here with a salad. The first time Regina ordered one of Emma's traditional delicacies, Emma almost passed out.

regιna and eммa ѕaт ιn тнeιr υѕυal вooтн aт grannιeѕ on тнe nιgнт oғ тнeιr ѕecond annιverѕary. rυвy ѕaυnтered over “ ѕo, wнaт can ι geт тнe нappy coυple?” ѕнe aѕĸed wιтн нer ғaмιlιar мιѕcнιevoυѕ grιn.  
ѕιмυlтaneoυѕly, eммa, and regιna looĸed down aт тнe мenυ and тнen вacĸ υp aт тнe waιтreѕѕ вoтн wιтн a glιnт ιn тнeιr eyeѕ aѕ тнey ѕpoĸen ιn ѕync “ jυѕт a cнιcĸen ѕalad”. “ a grιlled cнeeѕe”.  
тнen ѕтared ѕнocĸed aт eacн oтнer aѕ тнey ѕeeмed тo order eacн oтнer’ѕ ѕιgnaтυre ғood. вυт ιnѕтead oғ wordѕ, тwo нandѕ reacн acroѕѕ тнe тaвle, and ιnтerтwιned нandѕ looĸιng deeply ιnтo eacн oтнer’ѕ eyeѕ wιтн a lovιng ѕтare.

Regina smiles fondly at the memory as a small chuckle fell from her lips. She pulled the robe tighter around her body and entered the kitchen, padding delicately along the kitchen floor as she was deep in her thoughts. It was little memories like these that made her positive she never wanted to give up what she had. Because deep in her souls Regina knew she would never get over the loss of Emma swan.. so she decided not to risk it again.  
Two cups of coffee, four pancakes, eggs and bacon layer. Regina had laid it out on the table and was flicking through today's newspaper wearing her glasses as sipping delicately at her espresso just as Emma entered the room, still stabbing her hair dry with a towel. Before stopping dead in her tracks to absorb the sight before her " you um.. did all of this? For me?" Emma frowned as she took a seat.  
Regina stood, placed her coffee and paper on the table and walked to where Emma had day across from her, draped her tan arms over her shoulders and placed a kiss to her cheek " happy late anniversary my love" she muttered quietly just into Emma's ear.  
Emma wanted so badly just to jump to her feet, press her damp body against Reginas and crash their lips together. But she had to remain strong, make Regina learn from her mistakes and hopefully fix their marriage.. but. their marriage.. but. When Emma did not do so and simply continued to eat at her breakfast. It leaves one to wonder if there is enough left to fix..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a different chapter to what was been posted so far so I hope you enjoy the newness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that’s the fifth chapter. Hope y’all enjoy! - Bea 🌻

Breakfast was.. more than awkward. For the majority of it, they both just sat in silence. The only noise that could be heard was Regina sipping her coffee and Emma chowing down her food as if the plate would somehow save her from this tremendously awkward situation.  
Regina understood completely that she had messed up and would do everything in her power to fix that but, well Emma wasn’t even trying. She had made this entire breakfast and was clearly putting effort in and Emma practically refused to even make idle conversation over their meal.  
As Emma reached out to pick up her phone, Regina hastily dropped her knife and fork and sighed loudly “Come on Emma. Can’t you see I’m trying here??” She pleaded with a tiresome voice which made Emma jump slightly.  
“ You've cooked breakfast, Regina... it’s going to take more than that you know I-“  
“ I know. Emma. I know” Regina sighed once more putting a palm to her head “ I know what I’ve done. You’ve told me more than enough. I am aware of my mistakes but you aren’t even letting me in. I mean for Christ sakes we’ve been married for five years and you can’t even make small talk with me anymore? What on earth happened to us?” She snapped, pent up feelings of rejection finally being released.  
Emma calmly placed her cutlery on the plate and looked up at Regina whilst taking a calming breath “ You left..” she spoke in barely a whisper and Regina looked beyond baffled.”  
“ I left?? What are you talking about Emma I never left you!” She almost yelled defensively  
“ How many hours weren’t you here? Hm? How many hours a week did you spend sitting at your desk at the city hall rather than on our couch with me and your son??” Emma yelled. Now she was more than annoyed that Regina even had the audacity to yell at her after everything she’s had to put up with over the past few months.  
Regina stood abruptly “ That was NOT my fault and you know it, Emma. I HAD to work I can’t believe you’re still going on about this. I said I was SORRY what more can I do?!”  
“ You can prove it! Prove that you’re ACTUALLY sorry. Prove that you love me, Regina. Because at the moment I am your wife and I do not feel loved by you! These words they- they aren’t helping anymore. I need action. Get your head out of your ass and see that!” Emma yelled back taking accusatory steps towards Regina with her arms flailing wildly around her.  
Before Regina’s brain could process her next actions she was striding forward and, pushing one perfectly manicured hand into curly blonde locks and the other slipping around Emma’s robe-clad waist and pulling their bodies to meld together. Her lips fiercely claiming Emma’s as her own.  
As much as Emma wanted to push her away and continue to yell at her and prove her point. To not allow Regina to seduce her into silence. When a velvet tongue slid between her lips and she was backed against the counter. Emma happily obliged to follow whatever Regina wanted to do.  
Regina took the lead and slipped a toned thigh between Emma’s and pushed firmly gaining a desperate groan from Emma.  
As she picked up a steady pace of pushing up and against Emma’s crotch, her hands got to work on tugging the ties of Emma’s robe loose and allowing it to fall to the floor. Her hands ran up Emma’s body and circled around her neck, followed by her lips latching onto the soft skin of her neck, placing wet open mouth kisses to her pale skin. Before taking the skin just bellow Emma’s earlobe and sucking it into her mouth for a few seconds, to then release it with a wet pop. Gaining a deep, guttural moan from the writhing blonde. 

She kissed her way down Emma’s bare chest and scattered light kisses down the valley between her breasts that desperately craved her attention. When Emma reached up to guide Regina’s mouth to where she needs her. Regina’s quick reactions pin Emma’s hands to the counter and allow her to grip onto the edge.  
Regina took this opportunity to run her hands down Emma’s body and push down Emma’s underwear. Before sliding a hand to her raging heat and run a slick finger through her folds. Emma gasped and threw her head back at the sudden contact but thrust her hips forward, craving more of Regina’s touch. Regina took the hint and added another finger, spreading Emma’s essence all over. Coating her fingers in it before suddenly pushing two inside of her without warning.  
“Oh! My! God!” Emma yelled a breathy moan as she raised one leg to wrap around Regina’s waist and threw her head back, clamping her eyes shut as Regina pumped in and out of her quickly but hitting her clit simultaneously each time she re-entered.  
After months of lack of contact or intimacy, it didn’t take long until Emma was a sweaty, writhing mess as one hand gripped the counter and the other slipped between her legs with a tight grip on Regina’s hair.

Between raspy moans that were increasing in speed as well as volume, Emma managed out “Oh christ! hmph, Regina, I’m gonna-“ before Regina’s already sticky fingers were coated in a whole new wave of Emma’s arousal. The brunette was quick to drop to her knees and lap it up with her tongue before carefully pulling out of Emma and standing up to press a soft kiss to her sweaty forehead.

The pair, panting heavily, stayed melded together against the counter. Exhausted from their unfamiliar activities. Emma leaned back slightly to look at Regina with a huge smile plastered on her face. Whether this was just the post-orgasmic glow.. or this morning was the first one in a very long time that she felt happy and at peace with the woman she loved. Was yet to be known.


End file.
